Romance de la pena
by Hessefan
Summary: No encontré otra salida. Dicen que para poder salir hay que saber porqué puerta entraste; yo me equivoqué, entré por la puerta equivocada y sin saberlo arrastré conmigo a mi propio hijo. No soy un padre modelo... * QUINCEST *


**Disclaimer**: Si Bleach fuese mío, haría desastres, así que gracias a Dios le sigue perteneciendo a Kubo.

**Advertencia**: **_INCESTO_** (relación padre/hijo). Si no te gusta cierra la página y piérdete en el jodido fandom x`D ¡Ja, ja, ja!

**Aclaración**: Post guerra. Uryuu está en último año de secundaria alta.

* * *

_Bueno, no, tampoco éste me gustó como quedó. Estoy trabajando en otro, estoy con tres quincest a la vez xD Y éste salió más rápido, creo, porque es bastante suave y no tiene lemon, pero los otros dos son más pesaditos. Esta fue la primera idea que se me ocurrió, sin embargo es mi segundo Ryuuken x Uryuu y sólo Dios sabe cuando publicaré el o los otros._

_A todo esto: Estoy HARTA de leer fics de esta pareja en inglés, no puede ser que no haya ni uno en castellano. Y debo echarle la culpa a **Eneada **y sus fanarts (Yana Goya no se queda atrás), y aunque dudo que se interese en esto y pueda leer en castellano, simbólicamente va dedicado a ella, porque hasta antes de ver sus fan arts no toleraba la idea de incesto entre padre e hijo (entre hermanos escribí muchas veces)_

_No Asami, éste no es tu regalo de cumpleaños y ya verás porqué._

_

* * *

_

No encontré otra salida.

Dicen que para poder salir hay que saber porqué puerta entraste; yo me equivoqué, entré por la puerta equivocada y sin saberlo arrastré conmigo a mi propio hijo.

No soy un padre modelo, nunca lo fui ni me preocupé en serlo, Uryuu resultó ser producto de un descuido del cual decidí hacerme cargo; pero a la vez siempre fui consciente de que él no tenía la culpa por eso.

Ni de eso, ni de nada de lo que suele sentirse responsable. Es imposible hacerle entender, es tan terco y orgulloso. Sé que él jamás logrará verlo desde mi lugar, pero una parte de mi quiere creer que sí, que algún día podrá ver todo con más claridad.

Una parte de mi quiere darle una oportunidad.

¿Cómo comenzó todo, cuándo? En éste momento no sé precisarlo con exactitud, creo que desde siempre, o al menos desde que tomamos distancia. Una que inquietaba, que punzaba y enfriaba.

Soy también consciente de que debió haber sido mi responsabilidad hacer lo imposible para traerlo de vuelta a mí como lo que era: un hijo, pero no pude. No supe hacerlo o algo en mí desde el comienzo estuvo mal, contaminado, enfermo.

Me deshacía por dentro con su indiferencia, pero me consolaba diciéndome que era algo pasajero, algo de la edad.

Los años pasaron y esa distancia abrió una brecha más profunda entre ambos, por instantes parecíamos incapaces de poder reconocernos.

Cenas de Navidad, Año Nuevo, cumpleaños, éramos dos desconocidos que compartían el mismo espacio geográfico.

Fue entonces que comprendí que no se trataba de la edad; él en verdad me odiaba.

Y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que odiarme por eso a cambio. Lo veía lejos, inalcanzable, aquel niño que en mis brazos había dormido, había llorado y buscado confort ahora era un hombre que no necesitaba nada de mí, y que no le remordía en absoluto refregármelo en la cara.

La soledad mella, confunde, endurece.

Y la oportunidad que tanto rogué se presentó una mañana, un día cualquiera en donde no tuve indicios de que sería distinto, salvo por la visita de Uryuu, algo que acontecía en casos muy especiales, como el motivo que lo arrastró hasta mi casa.

Venía a que le firmase unos papeles de la escuela puesto que seguía siendo menor de edad; eso, en el fondo, me reconfortaba, al menos de alguna manera seguía siendo mío.

Quizás fue la lluvia, el día opaco y gris, o la mirada rígida que me dedicaba. Le dije algo, un reproche, que él respondió como su costumbre, retrucándome con veneno, punzante y letal. Me lo merecía, era el peor padre de la historia.

—Por favor Ryuuken, tan sólo firma eso así me voy de una buena vez —me señaló los papeles a los que aún no les había prestado atención.

Antes no era así, hacía escasos años atrás no me respondía de malos modos, se limitaba a mirarme con esa expresión mezcla de respeto y aborrecimiento.

—¿Para qué es esto? —consulté, firmando sin mirar lo que firmaba.

—Como si te importase algo de mi vida.

—¡Si te pregunto por algo es! ¡Maldición!

Exploté; nunca antes le había elevado la voz, siempre fui una persona de temple sereno, aun sí por dentro sintiese estar estallando de furia o dolor, no me nacía. Uryuu enmudeció y logré ver en su rostro la vieja expresión, esa de respeto y desprecio que en la pubertad me dedicaba.

—Para ir a Hokkaidou con el grupo estudiantil. Sólo iremos los primeros de clase de cada curso, es para conocer las instalaciones de… —se quedó a medio decir, no supe porqué, parecía estar pensando en algo. En que tal vez hacía tiempo que no me contaba de sus asuntos y que yo no debía saber muchas cosas de su vida.

Para mí esa migaja fue suficiente, no necesitaba oír más; le cedí el papel y musité con calma:

—Quédate, está lloviendo más fuerte —me quité los lentes refregándome los ojos.

—No. —Dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir castigándome así? No lo acompañé a la salida, me quedé en la cocina, llorando, como siempre hacia cada vez que él partía de mi casa.

—Lo siento, olvidé la lapicera.

Todo por una estúpida lapicera, en la librería podría comprarse una caja; pero así me encontró, con las defensas bajas. Volteé tratando de disimular, escondiendo mis lágrimas, creyendo que se iría sin hacer acotación al respecto, pero no, permaneció de pie allí un rato largo, muy largo, que me pareció eterno.

—¿Estás llorando?

No contesté, le hubiese golpeado por idiota, sin embargo lo siguiente que dijo me desarmó: "_No llores_".

Lo rogó como un hijo puede rogárselo a un padre. Aún conservo en mi memoria las pocas veces que lo vi llorar al mío y recordé lo espantosa que era la sensación.

—No lloro hijo —respondí, yendo hasta la cocina para encender la hornalla y colocar encima la tetera.

—¿Vas a preparar té?

Otra vez me limité a silenciar, y para mi sorpresa escuché como bajaba el cierre de su campera y la dejaba a un lado tomando asiento.

Así creo que empezó todo. Ese día fue extraño, seguíamos siendo los ajenos de siempre pero algo en él había cambiado, pude ver en sus ojos curiosidad, una curiosidad infantil, una que todo niño posee.

La segunda vez que lo volví a ver, de nuevo el clima ayudó a fomentar la unión. Nevaba como si fuese la gran nevada del año —que luego fue decretada como tal—, era de noche, hacía frío y los transportes se encontraban cancelados.

—Tienes tu viejo cuarto. —Desde que le alquilé el departamento había mantenido su habitación tal cual: aburrida y sobria, con los viejos juguetes de su infancia.

Lo raro de todo es que no hablábamos entre nosotros, algo no nos permitía quebrar esa muralla de hielo, no obstante y en apariencia disfrutábamos de la presencia del otro, en silencio.

A la noche lo escuché yendo de su cuarto al baño, salió al rato y creí que volvería a la cama pero se apareció frente al marco de mi puerta abierta.

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —dijo frotándose los ojitos.

—Suelo leer antes de dormir —elevé sutilmente el libro, para después dejarlo sobre la mesa de luz haciendo lo mismo con los anteojos.

Tuve un gesto, uno que solía tener cuando Uryuu era apenas un crío de cuatro años: palmeé mi cama invitándolo a acostarse, como si fuese algo normal entre nosotros, y si bien debía serlo lo cierto y doloroso es que no lo era. Él caminó descalzo hasta mi lado y se acostó tapándose hasta la nariz.

Apagué la luz y me quedé quieto en el lugar, como si estuviese aterrado. Poco a poco logré juntar coraje y levanté un brazo para rodearlo; mi corazón latió con furia, mi mente era un remolino de reminiscencias, lo único que suplicaba en mi interior era que no me rechazase, porque moriría ahí mismo de dolor.

—¿Por qué llorabas ese día?

No sólo no me rechazó, me mostró preocupación. Una nueva lágrima descendió por mi mejilla, una que no tenía sentido ocultar cobijado en la oscuridad.

—Aunque no lo creas —susurré en voz muy baja—, soy muy maricón.

Sentí como su cuerpecito vibraba a causa de una risa mal contenida, se aferró a mi pijama, acercándose más a mí. Y eso fue lo que necesité para animarme; lo abracé con ganas, hacía tantos años que deseaba tenerlo así, conmigo, tan cerca, como cuando era más pequeño y no se había convertido aún en el Uryuu actual.

—No me dijiste porque llorabas —reprochó y recordé que era curioso, terco e insistente.

Suspiré en señal de hartazgo, era muy complicado explicar años y años de sufrimiento, sentí que lo mejor era decir eso que por tanto tiempo había querido expresarle:

—Lo lamento, sé que estás enojado por muchas cosas —el nudo en la garganta no me permitió hablar con fluidez—, pero sé que hay una en especial… que a mí también me pesa. —Comprendí que iba a interrumpirme y me adelanté para terminar la oración, porque no iba a volver a sincerarme así con él. En verdad sentí que no iba a tener otra oportunidad así—Yo trabajaba mucho y te descuidé.

—Papá… —murmuró cerca de mis labios, pude sentir (y rememoro ahora con perfecta nitidez) el calor de su aliento—Eso ya no me importa.

Enmudecí, después de tanto tiempo volvía a decirme papá; después de tanto tiempo volvía a llamarme por lo que era o debía simbolizar en su vida, sin embargo algo no estaba bien: me decía "_papá_" rozando mis labios.

No tengo justificativo, supongo que a los ojos de la sociedad no soy más que un monstruo, pero tenía las defensas bajas, desde hacía muchos años, y escuchar esa palabra surgiendo de sus labios era todo lo que había querido en esa noche.

Pero en apariencias él pretendía otra cosa.

_Pasó_…

Aun no me explico cómo ni por qué dejé que pasara.

Entre gemidos me llamaba papá. ¿Por qué Uryuu? ¿Por qué me tenías que decir así mientras te estremecías debajo de mí? No soy tu hombre, no puedo serlo; quise ser tu papá, nada más, pero no me dejaste. Nunca me dejaste serlo.

Que no me querías como padre, me querías como hombre… Eso me habías dicho con convicción. Está bien, lo acepto: Siempre fui un pésimo padre, quizás como hombre lograría tener más éxito.

Al principio lo permití; me gustaba cuidarlo, mimarlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos pero ¿hacía falta explicarle la diferencia? Las caricias nuestras debían tener un límite lógico, coherente, pero no lo tenían, él vencía todas las barreras morales para arrastrarme al borde de la demencia.

Era tóxico; el sexo entre nosotros era más que sexo _per se_, había amor, desde ya, pero uno confundido. Lo cuidaba y lo amaba, como todo padre a un hijo, en la cama y fuera de ella.

Una noche las cosas volvieron a torcerse, él desde hacía meses —desde que se había convertido en mi amante— se quedaba a cenar y los fines de semana. Quise poner un freno, explicarle porque no podíamos ser pareja; él era muy astuto, siempre me salía con sus teorías, con sus justificativos, con eso de que eran normas impuestas por la sociedad y que el incesto era un fantasma moral, que siempre había existido y que antes se practicaba sin que nadie lo condenase.

La razón por la que no se comete incesto, sencillamente, se debe a la lógica razón de que se limita la procreación, la continuidad sanguínea sana. Aquello por ende era insano.

—¿Ahora qué? —me preguntó entre molesto y resignado, viéndome lavar los platos y secando con el repasador los que le alcanzaba.

—Te estoy hablando bien, así que háblame bien —no supe cómo abordarlo, Uryuu siempre fue un chico muy complicado. —Dime, ¿estás saliendo con alguien, hay alguien que te guste en la escuela?

—No, sólo me gustas tú, papá, lo sabes.

—Cuantas veces hablamos que…

—No me gustan los hombres —me cortó de una, tajante. —No me gusta nadie ¿Por qué tengo que ir a buscar a otra persona si contigo tengo todo lo que quiero? ¿Quién me va a amar más que tú? Dime ¿Quién me va a cuidar mejor que mi propio padre?

—Ese es el problema Uryuu —cerré la canilla para encararlo, le saqué de las manos el repasador y me sequé—, soy tu padre no tu pareja, hay que diferenciar las cosas.

—Que hipócrita —rió con punzante ironía—, después de que me la estuviste metiendo todos estos meses me vienes a decir eso —giró dándome la espalda, negaba con la cabeza y profundo cinismo—, no te veías muy arrepentido semanas atrás.

—Estuve pensando, es todo —dije con obviedad.

—¿No te parece un poco tarde, además de hipócrita?

Quise explicarle que yo en realidad buscaba otra cosa de él, que no lo rechacé porque no tuve las fuerzas necesarias, porque quería volver a recuperar un lazo con él aunque fuese uno tan enfermo.

—Cuando estamos en la cama no piensas en esas cosas —dijo astuto, jugando con mi corbata y con una mirada sensual.

Le quité las manos con algo de brusquedad.

—Consíguete un novio o una novia.

—Claro ¿no? Ya me usaste, ahora me desechas. Lo esperaba de cualquiera, pero no de ti papá —maldito embustero, sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo para conseguir lo que pretendía.

Sus lágrimas me destrozaron, ¿Cómo hacerle entender? Por su bien debía seguir con su vida, lo más normal hubiese sido conseguirse una pareja, una linda chica, casarse, tener hijos y hacerme abuelo ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Ser en verdad mi pareja para toda la vida?

Esa noche lo volvimos a hacer, pero fue distinto. Si bien siempre me sentía asqueado después, en esa ocasión desde que sentí sus labios sobre mi piel, recorriendo zonas que un hijo no debería recorrer.

Antes no, antes me encantaba hacer eso, no por morbo, me gustaba la idea de cuidar de Uryuu, de ser su hombre, de evitar que se aprovechasen de su inocencia y enseñarle todo en la cama antes de que empezase con una vida sexual activa.

Que idiota fui, que consuelo barato más patético me busqué entonces. Todas las excusas que coloqué en su momento se empezaron a desmoronar poco a poco, una a una. Y en ese entonces el que comenzó a tomar distancia fui yo.

Los papeles invertidos. Supe que lo estaba lastimando con mi actitud, pero en parte era lo mejor. Él no daba el brazo a torcer, era testarudo, siempre lo fue y eso no se le quitará con los años, y el muy ladino sabía lo que tenía que hacer y decir para desarmarme por dentro.

Llorar, rogarme o decirme "_papá, por favor, no me hagas esto_" que yo caía rendido, como un idiota, y cedía a sus caprichos. Lo habré tomado un par de veces más de las que pude reconocer como accidentes circunstanciales.

Pero esa distancia fue buena, al menos sirvió para algo, para que él dejase de estar tan pendiente y obsesionado conmigo. Una tarde, a modo de castigo, intentó darme celos, lo más nefasto es que lo consiguió.

—Me conseguí otro macho.

—No hables así jovencito, que estás ante tu padre —era mordaz que tratase de poner una barrera entre ambos, tan tarde, pero me nació de esa forma.

Antes no me molestaba que hablase de manera tan vulgar pero en ese instante no lo toleré. Él rió con perfidia, satisfecho con la reacción que había logrado en mí. Se sentó sobre mi falda, dejándome un beso en la nariz.

—¿Qué, a papi le molesta que su nene se revuelque con otro?

Lo alejé de mal talante, tenía la facilidad de sacarme de mis casillas, para mal en peor no se detuvo, siguió adelante:

—No sabes lo grande que la tiene —hizo el gesto con la mano—, y como me hace gritar.

Mi mano se estampó en su mejilla, el ruido resonó en la sala. Él me miró, aterrado y desconcertado, no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte. Elevé mi dedo que, tembloroso, lo señaló acusante.

—Nunca vuelvas a hablar así enfrente de mi ¿entendido?

Lo más triste de todo es que él tenía razón. Sí, la tenía. Todo fue mi culpa, era patético reclamarle eso cuando yo había cedido desde el principio.

¿No era eso lo que yo quería? ¿No pretendía que tuviese a alguien en su vida? ¿A otra persona? Lo quería como hijo y sin embargo ahora más que nunca estaba muy lejos de ese concepto. Me suplicó perdón, con lágrimas, y yo también le pedí perdón.

Esa noche hablamos, mucho… como hacía tiempo no hablábamos. Le expliqué mi sentir, le dije que me hacía feliz saber que tenía a alguien en su vida. Finalizamos la charla combinando un día para presentármelo, yo en verdad quería conocerlo.

Cuando el muchacho vino a cenar a mi casa caí en la cuenta de que ya sabía de quien se trataba; era un chico simple, no muy hablador, y se mostró nervioso e incómodo por estar frente a mí. No me pareció para nada extraño, creo que en su lugar, con dieciocho años, cenando frente al padre de mi pareja gay yo también me sentiría igual. Uryuu se mostró feliz, no tuvieron gestos amorosos entre ellos durante la velada (cosa que agradecí), pero se contemplaban y parecían decirse todo con la mirada. Me dieron ternura, una parte de mi se sintió un poco aliviado, en paz, pero la otra admitió un poco de celos.

Le hice el típico interrogatorio policial de rutina: cómo se llamaba, qué hacía, qué pensaba estudiar en la universidad, si trabajaba. El muchacho mestizo respondió todo como si de un examen se tratase. Creo que me mostré muy duro con él aunque no fue mi intención, mi hijo me lo hizo ver:

—Papá, basta.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para callar.

—¿Quieren café?

Lo mejor sería desaparecer. Sado asintió con la cabeza dando las gracias y Uryuu me sonrió. En la cocina agradecí la soledad, encendí un cigarrillo repitiéndome mentalmente cual mantra que las cosas estaban bien así. Perfectas, yo: padre, él: hijo, Sado: Pareja y yerno. Un equilibrio, el que buscaba para mí niño.

Pero Uryuu se presentó en la penumbra de la cocina con ese brillo particular y vivaz en los ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Eh?

—Te portaste bien hoy.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—Porque eres Ryuuken Ishida —me respondió con gracia—, la gente te teme.

Se acercó con disimulo a mí e intuí enseguida sus intenciones:

—¿Lo vas a dejar solo?

—Es un chico grande y fuerte —bromeó—, no va a pasarle nada malo por quedarse solo en la sala. Puede contra Hollows.

—Mejor ve con él, es tu invitado —intenté distanciarlo, sin embargo Uryuu se colgó de mi cuello depositando un beso en mi nuez de Adán. —Uryuu —dije en tono de reproche.

Sabíamos diferenciar muy bien los besos filiales de los que no lo eran.

—Te extraño pá —me susurró, pegando más su cuerpo al mío.

No podía creerlo: A escasos metros, en la otra sala estaba la pareja de mi hijo y él… a él no se le movía un pelo, actuaba sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. ¿Qué había hecho? Como en Frankenstein sentí que había creado un monstruo, no criado un hombre de bien.

Entendí que sería algo de nunca acabar, que Uryuu jamás lograría entenderlo, verlo desde mi perspectiva, que desaprovecharía las oportunidades de llevar una vida más normal, o no sé si normal; ya a estas alturas no tengo idea de lo que está bien o está mal, pero fui consciente de que mi niño desperdiciaría las ocasiones que se le presentasen para tener una pareja que pudiese mostrar en sociedad, una de la que no le juzgasen tanto.

Nunca quise estigmatizarlo, no es tan fuerte como él cree, no podrá cargar con la responsabilidad de sacar adelante una unión de esta clase. Aún es un niño, uno confundido, uno que busca una figura paterna extinta.

Lo distancié con cuidado y me fui a la sala a continuar con la farsa, a jugar a la familia normal y feliz. Llegó el momento de partir, Uryuu fue al baño y me quedé a solas con Sado, un momento incómodo, creo que más para mí de lo que fue para él.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Por supuesto.

Pude ver sinceridad en sus pequeños y ocultos ojos, debía quererlo mucho, Uryuu era muy particular y llevar adelante una relación gay, incluso aceptar ir a cenar con el padre, no podía significar otra cosa más que cariño hacia mi hijo.

—Entonces cuídalo mucho.

—Lo haré, señor.

—Bien —sentenció Uryuu volviendo—, nos vamos —tomó su campera y le indicó a Chaddo (así le decía) que fuese a llamar a un taxi.

—Bueno papá, tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente de lo que pasó hoy —me dijo ya a solas, cual adulto, yo sonreí para no estallar en carcajadas, él rió con mesura, con jovialidad, nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz, quise creer que era por su pareja nueva.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —contradije elevando apenas las cejas—, te he dicho mil veces, Uryuu…

—Te he dicho mil veces, Ryuuken —emuló interrumpiéndome—que podré tener mil parejas pero que tú serás mi hombre por siempre.

—No —negué con más terquedad que él. —No soy tu hombre, soy tu papá —una sonrisa asomó apenas por la comisura de mis labios, elevé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla—; y tu eres mi hijo, mi niño, mi pequeño Uryuu.

—¿Por qué lloras papá? —Volvió a inquirirme, como aquella vez cuando comenzó todo éste martirio, éste dulce martirio, que me devolvió a mi hijo pero no como tal.

Lo tomé de un brazo y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo para abrazarlo.

—Algún día lo entenderás Uryuu —le susurré en el oído.

No era consciente del daño que le había hecho. Afiancé más el abrazo, con un "_te quiero_" prendido en mis labios que supo leerlo en mis ojos, dándome a cambio un "_yo también_".

Supe que esa era la última vez que lo vería. Y quise quedarme con esa imagen, con la sonrisa que me regaló esta noche, con una que no merezco.

Eso fue apenas unos minutos atrás; no sé, ya no manejo el tiempo.

Lamento mucho hacerte esto Uryuu, sé que la carta que te dejo escrita en doble sentido, escrita desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo la entenderás tú.

Planeé esto con anticipación, pero fue esta cena el detonante, lo que me demostró que si no hacía algo pronto el daño seguiría su curso destruyéndote, y eres una persona maravillosa, no quisiera estropearte de esa manera.

Eres lo único que tengo y lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Gracias por volver a mí, aunque no de la manera que yo pretendía. Fui feliz estos últimos años.

* * *

Cinco, diez, quince minutos. Ningún coche pasaría por esa cuadra a esas horas, era una avenida transitada, pero de día. Chaddo propuso caminar unas cuadras, Uryuu utilizar el teléfono y llamar directamente.

Tal vez algo intuyó.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos, atravesaron la reja ingresando con calma, pero el ruido ensordecedor los detuvo en seco. El primero en echar a correr fue Ishida, Sado lo secundó, derribando la puerta para descubrir el cuerpo inerte del hombre que escasa media hora atrás le había pedido que cuidase a su hijo.

Chaddo llevó una mano hacia atrás tratando de evitar que Uryuu atravesase el marco de la puerta y se encontrase con esa escena macabra, forcejeó con él, hasta que el quincy cayó al suelo en un mar de lágrimas y susurros:

—_Papá, papá, papá…_

El hilo de sangre que había dejado la herida de la cabeza corrió como un río hasta los pies del coloso. No entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando ni por qué, pero comprendía que no era momento para investigar al respecto, aferró el cuerpo del Ishida menor, tratando de consolarlo. Ambos confundidos por igual, sin entender las razones de tan drástica decisión.

Fue la única salida que halló Ryuuken para darle libertad. Curioso que varios años después Uryuu repitiese los mismo pasos que su padre, muriendo de la misma forma y en el mismo lugar.

De cierta forma ellos, desde un comienzo, estaban destinados a un trágico final.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias por leer. Perdón que no advertí que hay muerte de personaje, pero perdía toda la gracia las reflexiones post mortem de Ryuuken xP._

_Los otros dos tienen lemon, por eso cuando estén listos serán publicados en mi LJ (en mi perfil está el link) digo, por si les interesa, para que estén atentos, acá no subo material con lemon._

_Asami: no quise dedicarte éste fic porque es muy depre =( el otro es más triste todavía pero el ooootro x`D es más "feliz", ese es el que te quiero dedicar._

_25 de mayo de 2010 [Bicentenario de la __(in__)dependencia argentina]_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
